Welcome to Japan
by oasisblue
Summary: When seven girls Mima, Yuri, Taylor, Sophie, Sienna, Tiffany, and Zoey win a scholarship to Ouran Academy. They get the adventure of a lifetime. They get close to the host club and work there to help out after events. Until Mima gets a surprise and things downhill from there but will the host club step in and help out. It will be in Mima's POV Host x OCs?


Welcome to Japan

_When seven girls Mima, Yuri, Taylor, Sophie, Sienna, Tiffany, and Zoey win a scholarship to Ouran Academy. They get the adventure of a lifetime. They get close to the host club and work there to help out after events. Until Mima gets a surprise and things downhill from there but will the host club step in and help out. It will be in Mima's POV Host x OCs? (Some of them will be anyway) __**Warning**__: Cursing will be there _

As I was in class waiting for the last bell ring. My English teacher was rambling on some group project and it was **NOT** exciting or remotely interesting. I was waiting for the bell again. I was surprised to see that I only had ten… nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…RIIING. Thank God. I was waiting for forever. I was rushing to get home today because my friends were coming over and I need to clean up a bit and get food ready since no one should be home today. Then I hear:

"Will Mima Salim, Yuri Ai, Taylor Green, Sophie Schmidt, Sienna Ferrara, Tiffany Lee, Zoey Smith, Ada Corn, Adara Jay, and Addie Maze come to the front office please?"

_What did they do and why did they involve people with them_

Ada, Adara, Addie are best friends that are like nerd/cheerleader. There are nicknamed the Ad's. I know them but I don't talk to them. The rest of the people called are my best friends EVER. They are SUPER awesome. I walk to the office and I hiss at them saying

"What did you guys do? I didn't do anything." They all shake their heads and shrug their shoulders mouthing Idk.

Then the secretary chirps "Ah you are the girls go in the Principal's office."

We all walk in and the principal smiles at us and says

"You girls have been chosen- um more like are the contest winners from our school to go to Ouran Academy in Japan. All I need is a signature from a legal guardian. Don't worry it all expense paid. You will all live together or at least in groups of what you want. You will be there until the end of high school. You will also get a weekly allowance to pay for food and other things." My friends seemed interested and I was 100% interested.

"I will NOT go to Ouran Academy. I was told there where choices." The Ad's said at once together

"All right then. You seven will go to Japan then, I assume you are interested." The principal said eyeing us

"Yes, sir we are excited to go to Japan and study there." I answered for all of us

"Alright then you seven will be leaving on Friday before school. Here is a packet about the school and the area you girls will be in." He said and shooed us all out and now we're all outside (the seven of us)

"Why did you submit one of my stories to the contest without me knowing?" I was pissed

"Sorry we knew you would win in the fiction section. I mean your stories are awesome and realistic. They are soooo good. We wanted you to come with us. We know who would win in each section. So we actually planned it." Taylor stood up to me

"This is actually a really good day would be if he actually could call me and we could have a decent conversation." I sighed knowing that wouldn't happen at all then my phone blast E.T. and I answered right away

"_Hey" I say_

"_Hey Babe" Nate, my boyfriend says_

"_How's Hong Kong? You and your dad connecting any better?" I ask_

"_I hate it here. No way will that happen he is mad at me for not wanting to be here._ _I miss you. I haven't seen you for eleven months and can't stand it. I need to with my teddy bear." He says and I blush_

"_I know I miss you so much. This is our first decent conversation. Does Hong Kong have lots dead spots because we dropped tons of calls? I don't ever stop think about you ever. I wish I could see again baby." I say while smiling_

"_Hey we want to talk to Nate. He's our friend." The girls say_

"_No way! This is my phone. Call on your own time." I retort_

"_Hey Nate its Tiffany. We have her phone and we're currently running away." Tiffany pants while running_

"_Hey Nate its Yuri. We miss you. Mima misses you like crazy. She doesn't stop talking about you or thinking about. Oh yeah you're on speaker." Yuri exclaimed and Nate chuckles_

"_You guys are DEAD. Don't try I'm gonna catch just cuz you throw my favorite book the other direction doesn't mean I won't be any less mad." I scream_

"_Hey it's Taylor. How are you? Good that's good. Please just wait because you might have to calm Mima." Taylor freaks_

"_Hey it's Sienna. We are going to JAPAN! Exciting. Shoot is it me or is she running faster than the usual. Didn't she say she been out running again? I'm dead she close to us." Sienna passed the phone_

"_Hey it's Sophie. Pray for me cuz I'm not faster than her. Plus she's not happy cuz she was in English and we're doing the most boring project and she hasn't slept all night." Sophie throws the phone_

"_Hey it's me Zoey. You know the Australian one. Jk you know me. I'm scared I was told to run as if hell was trying to kill and I see why now cuz she looks like she will kill us. So um wanna talk to her to calm her down." Zoey hands the phone to Mima_

"_I'm gonna kill guys." I scream and I hear Nate laughing_

"_Someone's mad. Did you actually not sleep all night?" Nate mock worries_

"_Yeah I didn't but well only two hours. I have to pack going on a trip to Mexico. Sienna messed up she wants to go to Japan." I lied at the last part_

"_Kay my dad's calling me. Call you later bye. I love you." Nate says_

"_Kay bye I love too." I tell him and hang up_

"Are you guys ready to come over to each to my house? You guys can help me and I can start packing now kay. I mean its Wednesday we leave seven in the evening on Thursday. Let's help each other kay." I announced

"LET'S GO!" We all say

We run and I pack to my house. I was surprised my aunt was here. She surprising signed it and would pitch in and give me money to spend there.

"Hey I forgot to ask you earlier but why did you say we're going to Mexico instead of Japan to Nate?" Sienna gave me her mad look and I was scared now

"Um because… well… Okay, because Japan is a lot closer to me and now if he knows I'm there. He'll leave his dad to see me before his is time up with his dad. I want him and his dad to be at least a lot closer before he leaves Hong Kong." I confessed and I ducked my head so I would muffle their screams and scolding but I didn't hear anything instead I saw them smiling happily at me Zoey came closer to me and gave me a hug. That was when I started to cry.

"I know it's…selfish….but I wanted him… to be closer with…his family. I really miss him. I want him to come home as soon as possible though. But I can't be selfish." I cried through my tears. Zoey patted me on the back and kept murmuring 'it's okay'. They all looked at me as if I was a brave hero. I don't understand why though.

"Mima you are not selfish and you are really strong none of us have seen cry about him. You know you are strong so don't worry we always be there for you." Taylor beamed

"Mima come on don't worry this is Nate. You know the person everyone loves. I'm sure he and his dad will be on much better terms soon." Yuri bounced

"Seriously, I was worried you wanted to dump him. I'm sorry to question you." Sienna apologized

"Hey why don't we go get ice cream to cheer you up?" Tiffany suggests I nod quickly

"Think about this when we get to Japan you call him and tell him. Just tell him it was a surprise and you didn't mean to hurt him." Sophie suggests a great idea and nods I get up and I start walking to me door and I look at them and I am getting lots of confused looks.

"Hey let's go get ice cream." I muster up to be as happy as I can

They all are walking to me and I give them the look the one for a race but there is twist to the race the first on to the place wins, but the last has to buy the winner. Plus table dance.

"See ya suckers I'm gonna win bye bye." I scream while starting to run

"Not if beat you there, Zoey are wearing flip flops cuz you are taking them off. Pretend its Australia and run for your life cuz you will be table dancing again." Taylor screams

"I'm not I'm wearing my gym shoes. Soph and Tiff I feel bad cause you guys are gonna be table dancing together." Zoey laughs

"I 'm ahead of you Zoe I would worry about Tiff is wearing flip flops." Sophie laughs

"Ha ha Yuri will win or at least second." Yuri mocks them all

"Ha ha I'm not gonna lose this time." Tiffany asserted

I laugh "Yeah right I always win. Wait I'm getting a call." I answer

"_Hey" I say quickly_

"_Hey are you guys racing to the ice cream shop again." Nate sighs_

"_Yup we are so I'm almost I can see the street so I can't wait to win again." I assured_

"_Seriously you guys have been doing this since… like forever." He and I laugh_

"_I know it was Tiff's idea." I said_

"_I called cuz my dad and me got in a huge fight. I want to leave and see you now. I can't stand this. Eleven months without you the person I love the most. I was pissed when I left. Don't you remember that day?" Nate reminded me of one of the saddest days in my life so far_

"_Yeah I do hey what a second kay." I say "Winner. WINNER. WINNER! I won you guys lost ha ha." I cheer_

"_You are so competitive sometimes. Aren't you worried that people will label you crazy?" Nate chuckles_

"_Yeah… no I'm not I get free ice cream so no I'm not. If I wasn't than yeah I would be." I reason_

"_I want cookie dough ice cream girls. Wow all of you guys together look like some people are table dancing together." I mock and I hear laughing_

"_Yeah so what we'll be together and you will be all lonely and laughing at us by yourself. Shoot that didn't sound like I wanted too." Zoey tried to tease me_

"_You guys are like little kids." Nate complained_

"_Meanie. Hey girls Nate said we're like little kids." I mock wailed_

"_No way. We're not little kids. We are mature teens. Hey that's my ice cream don't try and lick you meanie." Yuri scoffed_

"_See my point taken." Nate assures himself_

"_You are so hurtful to me. I can't believe you." I feign innocence_

"_Hey can I go back to what I was talking about earlier." Nate pursed our earlier conversation_

"_Yeah what is it?" I replied_

"_Well you know that my dad and me got in a fight. So I was wondering if I should go home early. I could be back by Friday. Come on it's almost our two year anniversary and I haven't been able to spend time with you for almost a year." Nate pleads_

"_I want you to come home but you should spend the time with your dad while you can. We'll make it up when you come home okay." I suggested_

"… … _Fine I'll wait. But that will be one more year." Nate tries to change my mind but it's useless_

"_This actually my lucky day me and you have had so far two decent conversations today and I won a trip with my friends." I exclaim_

"_Really you are the only thing that was good for me today." Nate says and I'm blushing like a tomato_

"_You are best thing out of all things I got today." I start gushing _

"_Hey Mima I love you more than anything." Nate confesses to me but he seems upset still_

"_Are you okay? I love you too more than anything." I confess to him without a single drop hesitation_

"_Yeah my dad wants me and I don't want to say bye yet." Nate admitted_

"_I guess you got to go then bye." I ended but I think I hinted that I was sad_

"_Bye I have time to only call you on Friday then." Nate say really upset_

"_See you then. Talk to on Friday bye." I ended the call again_

"Hey guys I'll order ice creams okay." I tell them and I hear them saying okay

"Hey." The ice cream shop guy named Mark says with seduction

"Hey" I reply with no interest whatever

"So what do you want beautiful?" Mark says with his voice filled of seduction

"I'd like seven cake cones. Here is the flavors cookie dough, mint, peppermint chocolate, vanilla with chocolate fudge, cake batter, chocolate raspberry, and mango. Don't call me beautiful, creep." I spit out

"Come on, I like you. You're so cute. So how about we go out at seven tonight at the new restaurant just me and you." Mark whispers in my ear

"Sorry I have a boyfriend, jerk. Take a hint okay." I'm telling him off

"Feisty are we? I like that you're just so cute." Mark standing fierce

"Hey back off will you. My friend is taken. Stop bugging her." Taylor backs me up

"Yeah right I doubt that." Mark retorts

My phone rings Nate's ring tone "Speak of the devil, Mark" I smirk

"_Hey you just called what's wrong?" I'm asking confused_

"_I forgot to tell you that I love you." Nate confides to me_

"_That's so sweet thanks but I thought you already did. Hey here's an annoying dude trying to ask me out and he doesn't believe that you're my boyfriend. Can you talk to him please?" I beg_

"_Yeah give me him." Nate demands_

"_Here" I say handing the phone._

"_Who is this?" Nate demands I'm guessing cuz Mark says his name_

"_Leave Mima alone if I find out you were talking to her again. You will be sorry. She's mine and I don't share." Nate imitates him I'm guessing_

"_Whoa sorry dude" Mark backs off and hands me the phone_

"_Why were you so mean to him? I can do that." I laugh_

"_I know that dude he likes you since we were in middle school. So I told him to back off kay. We used to be friends but when you and I got closer in eighth grade he started to hate cuz I said I would let him use to meet you. Then he stopped talking to me before we started dating like a month so he didn't I was dating you probably." Nate is explaining the story to me_

"_Really? I guess it's my fault that you and he aren't friends."_

"_Did you tell him why me and you got close. Thanks for that you know._

"_Baker was a jerk and I didn't he wouldn't listen when I tried to tell him." _

"_Sad I sorry it was my fault then I got your friend jealous by hang out with you." _

"_Nah it's not don't worry kay. Bye I love you, Mima."_

"_Bye I love you too Nate."_

"Hey Taylor can I have your water bottle?" I'm asking and I take it

"Hey Mark thanks for the ice cream."

"You're welcome"

"Here's a gift for being there." I told him then poured the water out of the bottle and it was all over his head. I heard the shop gasp and I said "That's what you get for flirting with me."

"Guys I feel bad and I want to dance with you guys." I wait for them and they nod

"So what are we waiting for?" Soph says

"Let's go!" I say and get on the table with them and we dance it was fun. We hear whistles and get money too.

"Shoot you guys we have to go my house now if we want to finish packing tonight." I start running

"Mima wait up" I hear them and I do

"We are so close to your house, so don't worry. It's only 2:30 we have until midnight before we're screwed." Sophie calms me down

"Oh yeah let's go then" I continued

"Hey we should call the guys. They will be great help." Zoey exclaims

"Yeah Zoey call them." I agree

"Hey Zander are you with the others?" Zoey asks her boyfriend so sweetly

"Really well come over Mima's house we are moving to Japan so we are starting with Mima. We really need your help so please guys come over please." Zoey is begging and I'm laughing like seriously that guy will do anything for her

Let me explain something my friends and I all have boyfriends. It was my dream for us to go out with guys that are best friends. Ironically that happened while I was thinking about it. Zoey is with Zander Jones. Tiffany is with Jack Miller. Taylor is with Ryan Smith. Sophie is with Travis Anderson. Yuri is with Kyou Yuu. Sienna is with Austin Becker. These guys are head over heels in love with my friends. So it is so much fun to tease them or threaten them cuz they freak out so easily.

"Girls they're coming in five or less." Zoey announced

"We better get going we are almost to mi casa." I walk

"So Mima don't wish Nate was here and helping you all alone?" Taylor smirks

"Sure I do. I would probably not have any packing done if he was here though." I state the obvious fact

"Why?" Taylor pushes again

"Cuz I would be distracted by him and he would just want to kiss me. You know Nate" Taylor laughs

"Same with me actually I think it's the same with always of us." Taylor realizes and I start laughing so hard until it hurts too much to stand

"Yeah are you okay? You don't need to laugh that hard, you know." Tiffany pokes me

"I'm fine. It's just Taylor is not the type to voice her thoughts while talking. So it just makes me think ha ha you fail." I laugh

"Wow really I don't so yeah. I don't laugh when you make mistakes." Taylor tries to divert the attention from herself I won't let that happen

"Yeah you don't JUST laugh you start cry too and don't stop until I'm ready to kill you." I retorted

"Remember when Yuri had that kick me sign on her back and she couldn't figure it out why people kept kick her." Yuri glared but we all started to laugh until

"You guys seem to be having fun." Zander decided to scare me and I jumped so high and turned and started to do a circle kick. I didn't know it was him until I was about to kick him and I decide to go and kick him anyway.

"OW shit that hurts. What the hell Mima?" Zander gets ready to query me.

"I'm soo sorry. I didn't know it was you until I kicked you." I feign innocence and he bought but I winked to the others to tell them I was lying.

"Zander do you want a hug? I did kick you." I smirked without showing him and before I hugged him. I got ready to shock him and I did then I flipped him.

"You… little…" Zander started but Zoey stared him down.

"You little what, Zander was that word bitch cuz I could and would do worse I was just kidding. I thought we were friends. Maybe Zoey would like to hear this. ZOEY! ZANDER CALL ME A B-" I scream but Zander gives me the look and covers my mouth.

"What did he call you?" Zoey upset asks (that super scary sometimes).

"A BANNA ISN"T THAT HORRIBLE." I lie for my buddy then I actually give him a hug.

"Really Mima you are so…" Zoey starts then she starts to laugh and then we (girls) all start laughing.

"Zander… you …are so… much fun to… hurt and…trick. So sorry" I tried to say but I was laughing too hard finish.

"Come guys where are my hugs? I don't see someone giving me a hug." I put my hands on my hips and stare them down and I make the biggest the mistake and close my eyes and shake my head at the same time.

"GROUP HUG!" I open my eyes and I see six guys jumping with arms open I try to run and I couldn't cuz I was too shocked to move and I get squished on the floor with them and hoping I won't die.

"Jerks get off I didn't say kill me. I said hug me not kill me. Come on… can't breathe…" I hope they will get off.

"GROUP HUG!" I hear the girls and see them run and jump on us and I am winded.

"Come… on… the neighbors will think… bad of me… with… you guys… on me." I try to breathe.

"Sure. We'll get up come on girls." Sienna orders the girls.

"Nah we don't want to." The guys all say specifically Travis, Jack and Ryan.

"I will make you get off." I threaten.

"How?" They retort.

"GIRLS THEY SAID THAT THEY WOULD-" I start then my mouth is cover again and they get up and get me up too.

"What would they do?" They stood on standby.

"Start helping me." I lie again.

"Lovely now let's go inside" Taylor commands.

"Now where's your room Mima?" Kyou asked.

"Where are your parents or an adult? DO you live alone?" Ryan asks the most stupid question.

"They left remember." I answer swiftly.

"Ground rules one don't touch anything that could break two: don't touch my bras or underwear or you will be killed then murdered the killed again understood." I threaten the guys they gulp and nod quickly.

"Okay I need everything in there now." I order. (Hey I need to be done soon.)

"Fixtures and stuff that was built besides the bed are to be unscrewed and put into box and here's the address it needs to be sent to." I order the guys. (Again I have to be done soon).

"Clothes in the bag and the more space left the better. I only have two bags." I order the girls.

"I will be in the kitchen getting my stuff from there kay then I'll help you guys and then the girls kay. Work fast and be quick" I scream.

I start by the getting my boxes and put my utensils and the kitchen utensils. Then I do my cups and plates. Then my pots and pan in the next box. Then I get my towels and kitchen electronics. I'm done so I go to the boys to see what they have done.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulous seeing them try to unscrew my bookshelf.

"I don't know." Austin sounds confused.

"Oh my god just stop I'll do this. Austin just go to my bathroom drawer and unscrew it. My bookshelf can be confusing so it is okay. Kyou and Travis go to my night table one of them each. Jack go to my desk in my room. Zander and Ryan go and do everything else. Then all of you go to my bed and unscrew it okay." I order sternly and I start on the bookshelf and I finish surprisingly quickly.

"Hey girls what's up?" I say impressed with work.

"Do your fancy clothes. Then shoes and socks and were done." Soph and Tiff order us around and we actually move really quickly and get it done in hour. It happens to be the same time with all of us. Some had taken more time than others and vice versa.

"Bye guys I'll see you tomorrow." I wave them and I walk with Zander cuz his house is close to my apartment.

"Dude thanks for walking with me. I'm scared that this dude who has been stalking me is after me. I was almost kidnapped if I didn't bite him I would be missing." I tell him.

"Seriously why does this happen always to you? Why don't you just hurt him? You don't have a problem to do that to me." Zander confronts me.

"That's why I did but he knew all the moves I would do before I did them. He even knew my weak spot and no one knows that. He knew the moves I couldn't undo when I get stuck in. He was too confident." I retell the story.

"You aren't unstoppable? You usually know everything. You have been doing this since you were three." Zander exclaims.

"Yeah I know that. Hey I have to tie my shoes go ahead I'll catch up kay." I tell him I guess that was I big mistake because when I was done I was circled and I start to scream.

"HELP ZAND-" I get my mouth cover AGAIN today and I'm moved.

"Say anything and I'll send your boyfriend the pictures I took and much more." A male voice speaks.

"What pictures?" I'm confused what the hell.

"The pictures of you and that dude walking together and hugging." He clearly has stuff messed up.

"That is my boyfriend's best friend and my best friend's boyfriend. He is walking me home cuz my best friend asked him and he lives near me. You have things messed up. I don't have any sort of relationship with him besides that we're friends." I try to explain.

"Shut up Bitch he'll hear you." I'm screwed then I remember the signal I come up if we're ever in trouble. The guys knew cuz we told them. So tapped feet together three times and stomped. Lovely he didn't hear.

"Hey where are you, Mima?" Zander calls for me.

"Zoey! Mima is missing! This stalker guy she was talking about must have taken her cuz she screamed for my help but she was gone before I could there. I wasn't too far from her." Zander is freaking out.

"I know that but she was almost kidnapped yesterday and she couldn't get beat him." Zander explains and at the same time the dude show me he has a gun and I go for it and I bite him again HARD.

"Shit you bitch now you did it." He threatens and I'm running away as the best I can.

"ZANDER GET DOWN NOW." I scream as I dive toward the ground.

"CALL THE POLICE NOW!" I scream again and I hear the first shot and I see now none of us are hurt.

"MIMA why the fuck does this always happen to you when I'm around?" Zander tries to scold me but we are hoping my stalker won't kill us.

"Follow me okay." I order.

"Just run until Miss Jules house it that pink one. Unless I say get down kay." I order not caring what he answers.

We run have half then I hear him again "Down" I say as normal as you can when you're being shot at.

"Up and run he's down his gun it's gonna go down we're on a hill remember."

We are able to be close until I hear a gun being reloaded.

"Down now" then we hear the shot and again we're okay.

"Run Run as if hell is trying to kill now." I freak.

We barge in Jules house and I tell her I need her gun and knife.

"Jules I have a stalker with a gun just call the police and I'll distract him." I explain and she hands them over.

"Bitch where are you? If you aren't hear in ten seconds I'll kill when I see next time." He says.

I whisper. "See you"

"I'm here don't worry kay I was moving my friend away." I hid the gun and knife in my pockets.

"Bitch move now." He tries and orders me.

"Asshole No one calls me a bitch and give me the gun cuz I will be the one that gets in trouble if we get caught." I reason with him.

"… … … Fine" I won I won cuz I have two guns.

"Oh did I tell you I'm really good with guns. I guess I didn't with that look." I take out my gun and I'm holding the guns.

"Get down and leave me" I command.

"I said DOWN you fucking asshole." I scream then I hear sirens and I put the guns away cuz they seem really close now.

"You are so stupid bitch" he lungs at me and I move out of the way but not before he caught my wrist and pulls me. We are having a tug a war and he wins. Great right my weak spot is my arms I have weak arms sure I can flip people over but I have to struggle to break free if you catch my arm(s). He just has to pin me (I'm sitting against a wall) and now my wrist feel like…it just hurts so much. He tries to feel me but I keep kicking him away and he tries to also kiss me. He almost does before the police stops him and my friends show up. I try to get up but my left wrist hurts too much to get up and my friends got me up.

"Mima are you okay?" all my friends asked.

"Where's Zander?" Zoey asks and I point to Miss Jules house and she rushes there. I start to feel really dizzy and everything is blurry while I'm trying to walk.

"Miss, can you answer some question? Do you need an ambulance?" A police officer asks and I nod and I point to my house and I start walk there and say I'll talk there. Then I feel too dizzy to stand and I keep getting dizzier and my vision is blurrier than before. I start to stumble and then I feel myself losing myself. Then I start falling then I hear Zander calling me and I get ready for the impact but I never get it and my vision is blacked out. I start to dream about my ex (who I don't like).

"_Mima guess what today is?" My boyfriend at the time Baker (weird name right) asks._

"_Our two year anniversary" I answer sarcastically. (well… sort of)._

"_It is I have a special plan for today." Baker seemed excited by I shouldn't have fell for it at the time._

_LATER on_

"_Baker thank this is sweet I walk then a picnic." I try to be polite and think it's a good idea but this how all our dates good I want to talk with him soon but not today ._

"_Actually Mima I need to tell you something before we start." Baker starts and I use my hands to tell him to move on._

"_I cheated on you with Luna Sima and other girls but mostly Luna." He sends a shock to my head._

"_I never like you I just used you. I mean look at you. You are hot and sweet but I like girls that are sluttier. I just used you to be more popular. You are nice but I need girls that are my type. I hope we can be friends." Baker sent another shock._

"_You ASSHOLE if didn't like me then you shouldn't have asked me out. Why break up with me on our two year anniversary? Who does that? Why go out with me for two years if you didn't like me? You know just leave. And Baker go fuck yourself." I screamed at him._

_He left and also left me behind the school alone. I cry and cry until I hear someone's voice._

"_Hey are you okay?" A guy wearing the all boys uniform (my school is an all girls school)_ _asked and I lifted my head and I said._

"_Leave me alone I look horrible." I said._

"_No you don't you still look pretty but I think you would look better with a smile." He told with sincerity._

"_Leave me alone" but the dude get it._

"_What's wrong?" He asks again._

"_My boyfriend... cheated on me and… I didn't know. Today was… our two year anniversary… and he told… this and… dumped me. He… just left me… here anyway" I confessed and I was crying the whole time._

"_What a jackass. A guy like that doesn't deserve you. You are too pretty for him anyway. Who was he?"_

"_Baker Walsh" I told him._

"_Him? That jerk is a playboy. He bragged about having you say yes so easily. I thought you guys broke up a long time ago. He doesn't like anyone. Sorry that you had to through that." He solemnly tells me._

"_Who are you anyway?" I ask realizing I don't know him._

"_I'm Nate Kurt." My future boyfriend says._

"_Mima Salim" I answer back._

"_See you I gotta to my friends are calling me. We should hang out soon. Hey I'll give you my number if you give me your number." He tells._

"_Here it's 612-565-7890" I tell him._

"_Mine's 952-435-5534" he tells me._

"_Bye" he says and I wave._

"_-ma, Mima wake up MIMA wake up please we can't lose you. You are the reason we can stay friends without you we collapse and probably hate each other. It was you who opened our worlds. You choose to be positive even when you had no one." A voice says._

"_You are the best and we need that smiling optimistic fighting beauty. Come on we need you. We have CAKE! I need you I know we get into fight but you're the best friend I've had. I'm sorry for ever hurting you" I have no doubt that was Taylor._

"_Come on we are gonna have a party for us to celebrate us wining the contest." Another voice._

"_Mima come on you hurt me and we get into attacks all the time but you are always there to save the day. Open your eyes Zoey will kill me cuz I was with you." Zander says._

"_Remember we need another group hug. Come Wake Up." Another voice._

"_Come your parents are probably smirking and saying you can't walk the walk. SO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THEM." Another voice says probably Ryan._

"_Hey you guys this is one of her favorite songs she's always wake to this song." AGAIN another voice._

"_Yeah she woke up from her nap once when she heard it to sing along." Tiffany said cuz she's the only one that knows that and WASN'T supposed to tell. _

"_Wake Up please. Zander I'm gonna kill you if she doesn't wake up" Zoey said._

_Then my song starts blasting and I started waking up but I couldn't wake and it end before I wake up but I sang along in my head. Then my phone blasted Nate's ringtone. I couldn't get up even though I wanted to wake up._

"_Shit! That's Mima's phone blasting Nate's ringtone. Who's gonna answer? One of you guys have to cuz none of will leave her." Sienna says I'm sure cuz she would rise to lead in a situation like this._

"_I'll do it cuz I was with her and I'm the only one that really knows what happened?" Zander said he was here._

"_Hey" Zander says nervous. (I wish I could wake up right now and I can I hear them even though he's out of the room.)_

"_Whoa relax I know this is Mima's phone and it's late but listen okay." Zander probably trying to calm Nate down._

"_Okay Well Zoey called us to help them pack for their trip… to Mexico (someone tells him) and we went to all their houses and them when we finished. So you know that Mima and I live close to each other. So we were walking home and Mima told me about a stalker that knew how to beat her and then she had to tie her shoes. So she told me to walk ahead and I'm guessing after she tied her shoes the stalker she was talking about attacked her. She screamed for help but she was gone by the time I was there the things is I was only like thirty feet away and I was looking for her and then I called Zoey and told her. Then Mima appeared and screamed to get down now and we did and the guy was carrying a gun and he shot is at us but missed and she told what to do and follow her. We made it to a house and a girl in her twenties named Jules gave her a gun and knife. So she told Jules to call 911 and she left cuz he said he would kill her. I was watching not there anymore to tell you. So she convinced him give his gun to her. She then tricked him and she must have heard the sirens and she put the guns down. He lunged at her but she moved. He had caught her hand and she tried to pull free but he pulled her to a wall. She fell and he seemed like a pervert cuz she kept kicking him away. Then the police show up a while he's trying to kiss her and out pops then everyone and the police catch the stalker. She broke her wrist when he grabbed it. Then she was walking towards her house and then she fainted but I had caught her. Then she was rushed to the hospital. The doctor said she is in a shock coma. She would wake up if we tried to reach her. We have been trying for like twenty minutes. There's the story detail by detail like you wanted." Zander tells him._

_I start to move and turn and I hear Yuri's voice "She's moving!" I kept turning. Then I hear "I think she's waking up!" Probably Sophie (I am think-._

"Ugh my head is pounding. Did you guys spike my drink or something cuz I feel like shit." I groan.

"Mima you're awake!"The others say and hug me..

"Hey where's my phone? I don't feel it in my pocket." I asked.

"Zander has it. He's talking to Nate right now." Sienna informs me.

"Where am I? What happened?" I ask trying to remember.

"At a hospital and you were attacked by a stalker. Why does this happen to you? Not to mention the night before we leave." Taylor groans.

"I remember now thanks… WAIT THAT JACKASS… oh yeah I figured out who attacked me. That damned Akio. I'll kill you when I get my hands on him… oh hi you guys are still here." I realize they are here and look confused.

"Akio is this dude I know and he hates me cuz I turned him down once." I explain.

"Mima, Nate wants to talk to you." Zander comes back to the room and hands me the phone.

"_Hi" I say._

"_OH MY GOD Mima are you okay?" Nate barges._

"_Yeah I'm perfectly fine I just broke my wrist." I say how I feel._

"_Is what Zander said true?" Nate asks._

"_What is?" I ask._

"_That you were attacked by a stalker. I'm sooo so_rr_y_ _that couldn't help." Nate apologizes._

"_It happened and it's okay." I answered back._

"_I have to come back I wouldn't be able to live if you were severely injured." Nate gushes._

"_No" I sternly tell him._

"_No why?" _

"_Because you have a family that cares I don't while you don't…well not like you. They want me to fall and break but they know I won't EVER. I'm done talking about this. If my parents stilled cared about me I would go back to them in a heartbeat. Your dad has been trying to reach you forever. He cares about you. Families fight and stay together because they work out it. Just talk to him and get to know him better before you judge." I scold._

"_Sorry" he whispers._

"_Its fine I gotta go I'm in a hospital remember."_

I sigh.

"So how long do I have to be here?" I ask.

"Oh hello I guess it was a good time to check how you're doing. You had a shock coma and broke your left wrist and twisted your right wrist. You have to wear a wrist brace for your left wrist for two months and for your right fortunately you don't need to wear on it. I think you can go home now but the police have questions for you. So when you're done come to me and if you have questions that would be the best time." Dr. Wild explained.

"What about that shock coma any damages?" I ask him.

"No because you woke up so quickly it means you have no brain damages." The doctor replies.

"I don't have a concussion then." I asked and he says no.

"Miss Salim please follow me for the questioning." A police officer tells me and I get up but no one will move and they won't let me go with the police officer.

"Can I go or could you guys move?" I ask frustrated.

"No we don't trust him one of us has to go with her." Sienna refuses.

"Fair enough one of you can come." The officer gives in.

"Sienna, go with her." Taylor tells Sienna.

"Just to tell you know of you can fight even the guys. I'm the only one that can fight." I reminded them.

"True, but Sienna can call for help if they're fake cops." Travis explains.

"Let's go ladies." The officer leads us and tells Sienna to sit in the chair.

"So Mima how are you?" The officer sends me a red alert.

"I never said you could call me that and how come this is next supply closet?" I ask.

"Cuz it's hard to hear screams here you are such a dumb Bitch!" the "officer" named Matt lungs at me.

"SIENNA HELP THE-" I get my mouth covered AGAIN!

"Bitch shut up Akio is jail cuz of you and you will pay." Matt says.

MEANWHILE AT MIMA'S HOSPITAL ROOM

"Hello is Miss Mima Salim here this her room right?" an officer asks.

"Sorry the other officer already came to get her." Taylor answered.

"I'm the only officer that isn't the station." He shows them a badge so they know he's really.

"Shit that was a fake cop. We really need to keep her locked up or something." Kyou says.

"I'll go look for her outside okay." The officer hurries and as soon as he leaves.

"SIENNA HELP ME THE-" Mima's ear piercing scream is muffled.

"We have no idea where that is or if they've already got her." Jack says.

BACK WITH MIMA

"Get away from me! I already have a boyfriend." I try to let him leave me alone.

"No way that'll happen I'm gonna kill you bitch." Matt refuses.

"MIMA I'LL SAVE YOU!" Sienna barges in.

"I'll leave you guys alone actually." Sienna walks out.

"Akio was right you are great pick." Matt smirks.

"Come on let's just be friends." I say the most stupid thing and I add to the fire.

"Friends such, we'll be friends with benefits." He smirks again.

"How about you leave me go and I'll pretend this never happened." I try.

"No way" He lungs toward me and catches my right wrist and I pull but he wins and I fall against the wall and end up sitting (AGAIN). He tries to stop me from moving but he can't.

"Cute panties" he whispers I notice my underwear is showing and I want to kill him.

"MIMA WE'RE HERE." I look at them and give them the so what look.

"SO WHAT CAN'T YOU GUYS SEE THAT I NEED HELP" I scold them.

"HIYA" Yuri kicks him. (Yuri know how to fight but she hates fighting.)

"OKAY I'M MAD THIS DAY IS SO WEIRD FUCK YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I scream.

I start to kick him and I lift him by his collar and smash him against the wall.

"I am so sick and tired of this shit understood if you ever try something like this to me I won't heist next time so don't. You go tell your friend Akio that he try something I'll gonna kill him too. You are so full of yourselves and I want you to go die in hell." I threaten.

"Mima relax, don't do something you'll regret later." Jack says pissing me off further.

"Regret? Don't you see that I was assault twice today, you dumbass. Don't tell me to relax when I am about to kill someone." I glare at him with such maliciousness that he whimpered to Kyou.

"Let's just go to sleep you guys have a looong journey tomorrow." I agree with Austin. I was suddenly extremely tired. I walked into the car that held my friends (girl). I soon fell asleep.

CHAPTER END


End file.
